


Close your eyes

by flare (jiho)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiho/pseuds/flare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haise has been waking up hard from dreams he doesn't remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> my first tg fic and it's this i'm trash. i usually ask someone to beta my stuff if i pass 1k, but i hardly have any friends who are in this fandom and i was too ashamed to ask anyone else lmfao, so. it shouldn't be too bad.

He wakes up with a start, his eyes only meeting darkness. It’s too early to wake up, is his first thought, and he turns to the clock. 5.16 AM. He feels too hot, and he shifts his body, spreading his legs while his hand travels down under the covers and he palms himself through his slacks.

Haise closes his eyes, trying to remember his dream, the one that made him wake up like this, and he can feel the vivid images resting behind his eyelids, but he can’t see them.

Isn’t he getting too old for this, he thinks next. He’s far past puberty now and he can’t remember the last time he had a wet dream or got a spontaneous hard-on because his hormonal body couldn’t control itself.

In the end, he can’t recall the dream from tonight, and when he slides his hand beneath his clothes, fingers wrapping out his cock, he jerks off to nothing particular.

(But when he comes, there’s a small sigh he’s certain didn’t come from him, and a small bit of air puffs hotly against the back of his neck. A shiver runs down his spine.)

 

Haise doesn’t realise how late it’s become by the time he’s finished his report until he’s finally done. The sun had still been shining when he started, and he’d had enough light from what shone in through the window and the turned on lamp on his desk.

It’s dark now, the sun is setting and the sky looks like it’s burning, eerily so. He blinks a couple of time, realising that his eyes are stinging, and he rubs them with the back of his hands, feeling a few tears wet his skin.

It’s getting late, he muses, it must be past ten already. He turns to look out of the window again a last time.

He gathers his papers, stacking them and making sure they’re all in the right order before he lays them aside. Finished, Haise puts his elbows against his desk and rests his head on his hands, closing his eyes.

His shoulders slump as he relaxes, and he sighs, enjoying the silent. He stays like this for a while, and he has no idea how much time has passed, but all of the sudden, he’s no longer alone. He stiffens, listening closely though it’s just as quiet at it’s been all the time, but he knows there’s someone else here. He can feel it.

Straightening his back, he sits back up on the chair, hands on the armrests and ready to get up if he needs to. He looks around the room, trying to find the intruder, but there is nothing to see, no smell or even the slightest sound. There is no one but Haise.

After another long minute of waiting, he gives up, deciding that there really isn’t anyone else in the house. It’s probably about time for him to head to bed, he thinks with a yawn and stretches on the chair. Just then, as he’s finally let his guard down, he feels someone press themselves against his back, and he freezes.

He deliberately leans backwards to press himself against the back of the chair, assuring himself that there simply can’t be anyone behind him, but the cushion feels different even then, the surface slightly harder and more firm.

Suddenly, he becomes aware of his breathing, and the rise and the fall of his chest, because whatever he’s feeling press against his back, it’s moving with him.

Haise squirms in his seat, but he doesn’t get up, and he breathes in deeply trying to collect himself. Then there’s an odd sensation, as if someone is touching his arm. It’s cold, and almost like it’s crawling beneath the skin in a slow caress.

It doesn’t hurt, but he’s not quite sure if it’s a pleasant feeling either. It makes him shiver and the hairs on his arm stand. It continues to move across his arm, and Haise puffs his chest out when the touch skirts across it, from one shoulder to the other.

At the same time, there’s a touch pressing against his stomach. Gently, the tickling moves down to his pelvis and keeps going until it rests against his thigh, and- that almost felt like a squeeze. Haise is breathing hard now, not because he’s afraid, but because he’s aroused.

A low voice whispers into his ear, but he doesn’t hear any of the words. He tries to listen harder, the voice is clear and he recognises the words, but he still doesn’t understand. Confused, he squints his eyes.

“What?” he breathes out, and it makes him realises how quiet and completely empty the room is.

It’s only when Haise’s hands reach the button of his jeans that he realises that he’s even moved them down there. He opens the button easily and zips down, lifting his hips just enough to slide them off to his knees.

His fingers grab hold of his hardening cock, and slowly, he begins to stroke himself. It feels different from usual, like it’s not his own touch, and he doesn’t feel in control of his movements, almost as if there’s someone else guiding his actions. Somehow, it only adds to the thrill.

His other hand moves down beneath his shirt, pushing it up a little as his fingers move across his torso and- ah, this is different. He doesn’t usually play with his nipples.

The hand on his cock continues at a slow pace. He’s never been particularly aggressive, but this is different from usual, he doesn’t stall like this either. He tries to speed up, feeling impatient, but his hand doesn’t obey him. It keeps at the same pace, and Haise whines a little throwing his head back.

“Please.”

As if being heard, his hand begins to move faster, and he gasps. _Finally_.

The hand on his nipple moves away, and Haise finds himself licking and sucking on two of his own fingers, his tongue sliding in between them.

The hand on his cock pauses, and Haise stands just the slightest bit, he leans forward as his arm moves behind himself. He makes sure he’s balanced before continued. He pushes the first finger inside his ass slowly, and then pulls it out again. He presses both fingers in next, moving them in the same rhythm as the hand on his cock starts.

He can’t reach very deeply from this position, but for the moment the stretch of his singers alone feels good enough.

By now, every breath he takes sounds like a gasp. He opens his eyes - when did they close? - and he sees both of his hands holding onto the desk in front of him. Surprised, he blinks.

It’s someone else’s hand around him. The skin pale, yet oddly dark, as if it’s covered by a shadow, but it looks familiar. The fingers, the wrist, they look like his own.

He’s still standing, but he’s on top of someone’s lap, he realises, and Haise twists his body, turning his head to see who it is. However, he can’t see the man’s face. His white hair falls past his eyes, shadowing who’s hiding behind it.

He knows this man, Haise thinks, he’s absolutely sure of it, but he can’t remember where from.

The voice from before speaks to him again, and this time he can finally make sense of it. It belongs to the man behind him, and he’s speaking words that make Haise’s blush deepen and his cock twitch.

Haise wants to deny it all when he’s called desperate and shameless. _Weak_. But all he can manage is one desperate “ _yes_ ” after another, and he does nothing to prove him wrong, trying to push against the fingers inside of him and thrust into the fist around his cock all the same.

The fingers are pulled out, and Haise whimpers at the loss, but then something else pushes inside him, hotter and thicker than the fingers from before. He arches his back and throws his head back as he sinks down on the hard cock beneath him, until the back of his head is resting against the shoulder of the other man.

He still has one of his hands on Haise’s cock, and the other moves to his chest, the nail of his finger scraping across his nipple before he pinches it.

“Come on,” he says, giving a single thrust with his hips. His voice clearer than ever, and Haise can feel his breath ghost across his cheek.

Haise listens, lifting his hips before falling back down, and he repeats the action, over and over again, biting his lip hard in embarrassment of the moans he can’t stop spilling from his lips. He keeps at it, until his thighs begin to tremble and his legs are weak, and then he begs, because he needs it, but he can’t, no more.

He laughs against Haise, chest vibrating against him, but otherwise, he stays still, and Haise’s body twitches. He clenches around the hard cock inside him, rutting against his lap, but it’s not enough. So Haise keeps begging out pathetic pleas for release and _more, more, please, I need it_ until his throat begins feeling sore.

“Say my name,” he says, licking a line across the shell of his ear. Despite his state, Haise still feels the atmosphere in the room change at the words.

“Your name?” It comes out as a stutter.

“ _Say my name_ ,” he repeats and takes Haise by surprise when he starts thrusting into him hard, clouding his mind once again.

“Wha- what’s your name?” Haise barely manages to reply, moaning in between the words.

He tells him, but Haise can’t hear. Suddenly, his words don’t make sense in his ears again. He doesn’t understand, but he can’t find the time to ask, not when he’s getting fucked like this. It feels too good.

The pleasure Haise is feeling is almost unbearable now, his cock pushing into him deeply and just right, and Haise knows he’s just about to come. His muscles flex and his gut tightens, and when the fingers on his cock squeeze around the head, thumb pressing teasingly against the slit, Haise gasps.

He jolts, breathing hard as he opens his eyes, his gaze meeting the wooden surface of his desk. He has blink a few times before realising exactly what it is though. He’s sitting in the darkness His head rests against his palms and when he moves, his elbows are sore from being pressed against the table for so long. How much time exactly has passed?

He throws himself against the back of the chair, spreading his leg. He’s hard. He closes his eyes again, trying to call back his dream, but there is nothing left besides a fading tingle on his skin.

With a groan, Haise unbuttons his jeans and zips down, taking his cock out and begins to stroke himself. He tries to remember what he dreamt of still, but nothing comes forth, and in the end he jerks off to nothing but the feeling of it.

When he comes, there’s a name at the tip of his tongue, but he bites it back. It’s not a name he recognises, one that doesn’t belong to him. Tired, Haise lays his head on the table, his cheek pressing against the cool surface. His breath evens quickly, and he stares into the wall lazily for several minutes.

The word almost sounding like a sigh when it leaves his lips.

“Ken.”


End file.
